Freegate Spinnoff  Introduction
by Nexhuntr
Summary: Freespace 2 crossover with other Scifi tv shows, movies & games. This is the first of many other episodes under the Freegate wing. R&R please


Freegate is masively spun off of multiple sci-fi movies, TV-shows, and games. This universe was created first out of a Freespace 2 and Starship Troopers. It was created as an idea of an RPG, however it's been evolving further and incorperated Independance day, Deus Ex, just within what we call the first Section.

A Freegate is much like a Konossos described within the Freespace universe, however with a combined power of something else. We added the universes of Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis to the brewing pot. The Freegates are much like the stargate network, and can take you to any "Galaxy" in the universe. Thus adding now Star Wars to the mixing pot, along with dimensional travel allowing for Star Trek and soon others to the mix. I hope you enjoy.

Rated M for Violence, Cource Language, Adult Situations

**Freegate Spin off – Episode 1**

Introduction

Opening (Freegate I timeline) 01,145.7

I was sitting in the entertainment deck of the newly named Orion 01. We've been here for more than three months now and I just came back from the neural scan, test showed positive, at least someone knows that my allegiance is to the Terrains one way or another. Anyways I was sitting there playing a good game of pyramid, I had a few drinks just like the boys I was playing with, and they've been warming up for a while but ignoring me as a person. Couldn't blame then, they don't know me.

"You're one the Erinyes pilots aren't you?" The older bald guy asked, after taking a sip of some pretty strong drink, I could only guess he was here to get drunk.

Switching my cards around in my hand, then placed them on the table. "Yah I am, one of the best pilots hired."

One of the players with black hair and a goti looks at me with a smirk from his cards, "Mighty big words."

The bald one settled him down by pointing at me, "He's Nexus, one of the best, also one of the few that survived the explosion of Capella's sun. Trained to fly everything, including Shevan Mara's. And if you think he's just good in a fighter seat, you should see him on the ground."

The goti guy pointed, "So he's the ex-spy from the SOC?" Then he looked at me, "What you're here to spy on us?"

I shook my head, "No I'm not here to spy on you guys." Things weren't looking good, I had full colors laying down and they were calling my bluff, and I never bluff.

"So now what? Going to fold on us?" He put his cards down on the table, two pairs. The goti guy was being pretty cocky.

I turned over my cards, "Full colors."

He seemed pretty pissed, and drunk. He turned over the table and gave me a good punch in the face. I let him hit me that one time. I knew it would get the guys into keeping him off of me. The scuffle was broken up and two other guys were standing beside me. He pointed, "You're a cheat you know that?"

Held up my arms, "I'm not a cheat, you can search me if you like." I turned around and headed for the door. "I'm not going back in there for a while." I spoke to myself and headed for my living quarters. Being half way drunk, sleep was one of the best things for me to do.

My quarters, was up and forward. I was the few lucky ones that slept in artificial gravity, instead of the spinners. It was maintained daily by a maid, my bed was clean and proper, the carpet freshly steamed and the bathroom scrubbed down enough that I could eat off the toilet if I wanted. This was either a good life or this was terribly rotten. I looked at my watch it was 7452 that was out pretty late. I took a piss then climbed into bed in my birthday suit.

"Are you really going to press charges against Ensign Torque?" Admral Vrook asked me in the captain's lounge.

"Not really, throw him in the brig aught to cool his head down." My head was like a football I really wasn't out to have a detailed conversation with the Admral when I was hung over from the night before.

Vrook nods, "I know you're being transferred to the planet, your skills as a fighter pilot, scientist, expert marksman and tactics would be useful to fight against the wraith. However at this time the wraith pose little threat to us most missions would be reconnaissance and alliances. I'm not sure how good you are with people."

I nod and "I'm good with people, at a few hundred meters."

He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You still smell like a bottle of rum. I suggest that before you go down to Reco that you have a good hot shower and sober up a little."

"Is that an order?"

"Do I have to make it one? Common make a good impression on Counselor Veronica, she's the daughter of a very good old friend of mine. You might be given a team."

I sighed back at him, "I am a team. You remember what I did with the Shevans back home. I was the only one of the four that survived the Shevan Incursion. I've killed thousands of Shevans that day. Not to mention what happened at Capella. I'm a survivor, and a killer."

Vrook nods and stands up, "That's right." He groans, "I also hear your Erinyes were heavily modified by you with some questionable technology which was borderline illegal."

"You're not going to turn me in are you?"

"Who would I turn you into, The New Terrain Alliance? These guys here love to see people modify their equipment and new science. That's how they survived out here. All that technology that was illegal or dangerous back at home. They've survived on that, some was even embraced to come up with new technology that surpasses our own. Didn't you hear about their new Mentu?"

I nodded my head. "Yah it was in the fight with the SOC I heard quite a bit about it."

"This ship designated as the Mentu, had advanced shielding around the entire ship. It literally took the beating from several dozen ships. As well as dealing a nasty blow back. And from what I heard they exited our space thirty some odd years ago, and they have beam cannons that outmatch and more powerful than a Shevan juggernaut's combined beam cannon power. I see that as a considerable leap the right way."

My eyes widened, "I'd have a field day on that planet is that what you're saying?"

"That yes, but did you ever hear what happened to this Mentu?"

"The Wraith captured it?"

He shook his head, "No, a species known as the Ori. Attacked it at the battle of Supergate. The Ori's ship was ten times larger and was easily able to take several hits from the Mentu's beam cannons. The Ori fired and destroyed the ship, some say it was a single shot, some say multiple hits destroyed the ship."

"Sounds like these Ori would be an adequate enemy. Why am I not battling them?"

"They are in another star cluster known as a Galaxy several million light years away." He pointed, "You're battling another enemy known as the Wraith."

"I don't get it, if they aren't a challenge to us, then why are they sending me to shoot them?"

"I'm sure there is a challenge and a hurdle when it comes to the Wraith. I'm told you'll understand once immediately how threatening they really are once you get your clearance." Vrook pointed. "I don't have Level 28 clearance just yet, apparently I'm not trusted or needed enough as you are." At that moment the intercom of the ship beeps, he stands up and pushes the button, "Yes."

"Transport has safely loaded his possessions, and is awaiting to embark with Mr. Moore onboard."

"I'll send him down right away." He let go of the button and looked at me. "Your room was cleared out, you're moving to the new Central on Reco as soon as possible. You're dismissed."

The inner city of Reco was beautiful, the central building only fifteen stories high. It could have been a lot taller like the Shevan building over there. I saw the building and it reminded me of so many I've destroyed myself in the past. The gardens were gorgous and the pathways between the so many buildings were an intricate pattern. I could see the outer city from the hangar and the huge megalithic buildings miles away and yet they seemed so close. It gave the feeling that what happened here stands for something. Like this was the start of the New Terrain Government. The secrets seemed to be like it was imbedded into the very stone I stood on.

A lot of things has happened here it seems. So many scientific breakthroughs, I felt through the soul of my shoe. Battles so fearce it would put the Vasudans to shame. I watched the stone under my feet as if it were to reach out and grab me.

A hand touched my shoulder as if to grab me. This startled my spirit inside. "Oh you scared me, for a moment I thought…"

"For one who doesn't scare easy, that almost frightens me more than you want to know." Her eyebrows lifted and her head shook as she was speaking. Her blue eyes looked into mine as if to ask for some kind of sign that I was kidding or a logical explanation. She was cute, her black hair pulled back in a pony tail and her clone white uniform with a red pinstripe showing she's a higher clone officer.

I pointed to the ground, "First time I've seen land in a while." I then put out my hand kind of nervous. "I'm Lieutenant George Moore, you could call me Nexus for short."

She nods, "I'm clone T7-45, you can call me whatever else you like. I'm suppose to inform you that your belongings have been moved to Shevron 1, room 12. And I'm suppose to give you the regular tour around this military base of operations. As well as assist you in any questions you may have. Please follow me."

She walked northward, on the pathway, and her hips swayed in a very suggestive and almost seductive way. The place was indeed busy and I should get moving and follow her instead of watching her ass sway back and forth.

Catching up to her she pointed out, "This building here provides public transport, and we wont be using that." She continues walking this time east heading towards the central building. "The central facility is the military facility that has facilitated a wide variety of challenges over the past year."

That's when I had to stop and ask, "Year?"

She stopped and turned around and nodded, "Yes, year. It has only been a year ago that we landed on this planet capable of supporting life. Since then we've flourished in many ways."

"I was told that you guys left more than thirty years ago."

She continued smiling, "That's correct as well. Your portion from what I heard has a time dilation of thirty two to one. Thirty two years pass in your little portion of the universe, and only one passes in ours."

"Sounds like science fiction to me." I look up at the rectangular building. "Looks like the entire building has a major electrical problem on the outside."

"Again you're right, what you see is an actual force field protecting the entire building, instead of glass."

I look up in awe, "How is that possible? The power requirements are enormous."

"Indeed, the normal power consumption of the main center would be the equivelant to the daily power consumption of an Orion. However our fuel consumption is minimal thanks to the capability of a material known as Unuptainium which converts heat and pressure into energy more efficantly than steam converters."

I pointed to her, "You seem pretty smart."

"Actually I've had to know this it's all part of the tour. The central building is powered by five fusion reactors as well as a photon reactor designed by Chi'lock."

"What's a photon reactor?"

"A photon reactor uses an intense gravimetric lens to force light into making electrons. This supply of energy produces more energy out than in, though the amount of energy increases steadily and therefore eventually destabilizes and the reactor goes critical."

"It must be large." I added the comment while following her into the building.

"I've never seen it. Now we take the north service elevator down into the basement where we'll head into the next elevator heading downwards as well. Down thirty kilometers and we'll reach the base known as Shevron 1. You must not tell anyone other than who is in the base about Shevron 1, is that clear?"

I nod as I look around into the elevator. And we go down one level. There wasn't much said even as we walk into the next elevator to which there was multiple scanning systems and several guards on duty. Even on the great time going down there was not much said, between us.

Shevron 1 was a single level there wasn't any more to this. The base was simple and elegant. And in the center stood a large ring, and several towers with strange writing on it. "What's that?"

"That's the Stargate, it has the capability of interstellar travel much like a subspace drive."

"This is screaming science fiction, like common force fields large enough to cover an entire building. Portals and interstellar travel without a subspace drive. I think I liked living back at Terra Prime than being in this circus. By the way how far away is that?"

"I think that's an unknown thing. If you follow me to your room." Heading west to one of the larger doors from there it split off into many rooms and other levels. Quickly we found room twelve. "Here we are room twelve." Clone T7-45 pushed a button from the side and the door swished open.

The room looked pretty close to exactly the way it was up there on the Orion. The only question I had was what personal item did I have anyways? Then I looked at the tiny closet and noticed the cloths were hung up. "Oh yah my cloths." I spoke out loud.

At first I thought that the clone was suppose to just give me the tour then show me my room. But now I'm doubting that when she walked in. "Is there anything I can be of assistance with?"

"Yah why are you here in my room? I thought you were just suppose to show me around then to my room."

Clone T7-45 shook her head, "No, I am instructed to help you in any way possible, including helping you to communicate to others, and better your communication skills."

That sounded like she was mocking me. I nodded and walked towards her. "My communication skills." I stopped and looked her in the eyes. The clone looked me in the eyes shifting perspective from one eye to the other. I was quick, my hand gripped the small of her neck and charged towards the empty bulkhead of a wall. Again I was surprised I haven't snapped her neck or pushed her into being unconscious. "The only communication stills I need, is at the end of my laser rifle, and with my hands."

Her hands grasped at my hand to relieve me of my grip around her neck. "I…" She gasped as she tried to breath. "Speak…" Again she was trying to say something.

She was a clone, clones aren't people, nor do they have any rights or privileges that people have. All they are is a product number and serial number. I could have snapped her neck right then and there, but what good would she be if I did so. She has a purpose. I let her go. "Speak, and be quick about it."

It was hard for her to take her breath, she still put her hands up to her neck and rubbed the skin of her neck to feel better. "Three quarters of all trips are to develop alliances and trade routs among the people of this galaxy. A united force against the Wraith is better than dealing with them all on our own. That's a quote I learned from Councilor Veronica."

"Then what good am I on these trips?"

"You'll have to speak to Veronica about that, she was the one that specifically asked for you to be transferred."

I started to pace back and fourth looking at her then thinking some more about what to do with her, what to do with Veronica and my situation. My mind started to race back and fourth just like the way I was pacing. A metronome of thought. "Don't you have some place to be?"

She shook her head, "I come with the quarters, curtecy of Veronica herself."

I pointed at her, that didn't help very much. I hate people, I have a record to show for that as well. My thrill in life was to shoot people, and blow them up. I terrorized Terra Prime for a decade. Instead of locking me up they sent me into Shevan space, and left me to die. But that's a story for another day for me to think of. I pointed to the closet. "Hide in the closet I don't want to see you."

The clone shook her head, "No." She then pointed her finger, "You're irrational, and you're fueled by adrenalin and testosterone. You should calm down."

Again another mockery towards me, I was never good at talking to women. It was not anger, but rage that flowed through my hands at that moment. It was just as swift as before this time my left hand grasped her neck and a single right hand blow to the face. I just knocked her out cold.

But that wasn't it, I felt a stinging sensation in my behind as I raised my fist again. Then the door opened and I felt a painful tingling sensation running all over my body. It reminded me of a stun gun but nothing penetrated my skin.

"She's still alive, it's a wonder this brute didn't kill her." The nurse spoke as she scanned her. "We should get her to medical right away."

The man nodded, "What about him?"

"He'll be fine." They dragged her out.


End file.
